The Literati Advent Calendar 2019
by Ultrawoman
Summary: 24 mini fics, all on a Christmas/winter/festive theme, all Rory/Jess, all through Advent 2019. Dedicated to my faithful GG readers and reviewers - Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Seasons Greetings to you all, as is appropriate to you!
1. AUM Christmas Coffee Rescue

**A/N: Welcome to the third, and potentially final, Literati Advent Calendar. Brainstorming another 24 mini fics has not been easy (in fact, I'm not quite done writing them all yet...) because I've used up so many ideas already, but hey, nothing lasts forever, and in the meantime, you all have 24 Rory/Jess mini-fics to look forward to between now and 24th December! For more info, please see the 2nd A/N at the end of this first story :)**

_**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and other folks who aren't me.**_

1\. Christmas Coffee Rescue  
_'Verse: AU, in which Rory & Jess never met before  
__Timeline: post-series  
__Date: December 2008_

"No, no, no, no, no!"

She reached the coffee shop just as the door closed and the sign was turned around, proving they were not opening again until the next morning. From inside, the one unpleasant member of staff was wearing a self-satisfied smile, seeing Rory miss her last chance for the most delicious coffee in town. That made her all the more mad.

"What happened to the Christmas spirit?!" Rory asked out loud, kicking the wall and huffing out a sigh.

"I'm sure it's alive and kicking somewhere," said a guy on the other side of the closed door. "You really that desperate for coffee?"

"You have no idea." Rory sighed one more time, wrapping her arms around herself against the bitter wind and turning to go.

"Here," said the same guy from behind her.

Rory turned back to find the stranger holding out his own to-go cup in her direction.

"Merry Christmas," he said with a smile that made her stomach flip - he was actually seriously cute now that she really looked at him, but still a stranger, of course.

"It's fine," she assured him, waving away his offer. "I'll just... make coffee at home."

"It won't taste like Marco's," he said definitely.

"You're right, it really won't," Rory admitted, eyeing the steaming cup and practically licking her lips just imagining how good it would taste. "He is a cut above the rest."

"So, take it," the stranger insisted. "I promise I haven't taken a sip. It's in the exact condition as when it was handed to me at the counter and, weirdly, Little Miss Acid Attitude in there actually seems to like me, so at least you know she didn't spit in it."

Rory frowned. "I know this probably sounds lame, and I'm sure you're a nice guy..."

"But I'm a stranger offering you a drink in the middle of the dark New York Street," said the guy, smirking hard. "It's not lame, but also, I'm not a freak, I promise," he told her, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a card to hand to her.

Rory took it in both hands and read the words aloud. "Jess Mariano, Author and Publisher, Truncheon Books... Wait a second," Rory stopped, looking up at him. "You're Jess Mariano? You wrote _The Subsect_!"

"You read _The Subsect_?" he countered. "Huh. Small world."

"The smallest." Rory chuckled. "Wow. Jess Mariano. What are the odds of meeting you like this? Damnit, I wish I had your book with me, I could ask you to sign it."

"You want me to sign the coffee cup?" he checked, smirking still.

"That's not necessary," Rory assured him, though she did take the offered cup this time and drank deep of the contents. "Wow. So, so good. Thank you," she told Jess, "but I should really reimburse you or something-"

"Forget about it," he told her, waving away her concern. "Anything for a fan."

"I said I read your book, I never said I was a fan," she countered, though the smile wouldn't shift from her face when she said it. "Maybe sometime I could buy you a coffee here, you know, when they're actually open? If you have the time."

"Sure, that'd be cool," Jess agreed. "You do realise I don't know your name, right?"

"Oh, it's Rory. Rory Gilmore. The strange girl with the coffee obsession," she explained, rolling her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Rory Gilmore," he said, turning to walk away.

"Merry Christmas!" she called behind him, just knowing it was going to be somehow.

* * *

**A/N2: Just a little explanation regarding the different stories that are going to feature in the Advent Calendar. They are all completely independent of each other - a collection of mini one-shots - save for those that belong to The Runaways 'verse (aka Our Little Corner of the World) which are all connected in that way.**

**Every fic will have info at the top, under the title, regarding what 'verse the story takes place in, be it canon, connected to a story, set in a world I created, etc. and also what year we're in, which ought to help you get your bearings. Every fic will also be tagged with a code on the title, so in the drop down for each 'chapter' they'll be easily identifiable too.**

**Tags are as follows: ASA = A Society Affair; AtA = Attitude Adjustments; AUM = Alternate Universe Meeting; AU3 = Part 3/3 to an Alternative Universe Meeting from the 2017 Advent Calendar that continued in 2018 and concludes this year; AUC = Alternate Universe-Canon Divergence; BDA = Baby Daddy/Kissing Cousins; CAN = canon; FAH = Fixing A Hole; KID = The Kids 'verse; RUN = The Runaways 'verse/Our Little Corner of the World.**

**And that gives you some clue as to the kind of stories coming up later too ;)**


	2. RUN The Christmas Show

2\. The Christmas Show

_'Verse: The Runaways 'Verse  
__Timeline: Our Little Corner of the World  
__Date: December 2012_

"Are you seriously shaking right now?" asked Jess, gripping Rory's hand tighter.

"I'm just so nervous for her," his wife sighed, eyes fixed on the stage, knowing her daughter, Tori, was up next.

It wasn't as if she was appearing on Broadway or anything, but as excited as she had been, as much fuss as had been made, it might as well have been. Jess wasn't worried, only proud of his little girl, the only kid from the Kindergarten class to be allowed a solo in the Stars Hollow Elementary Christmas Show. She had been practising her song, day in, day out, for weeks now, to the point where she was word perfect and as note perfect as a five-year-old could really be. She even had all her hand actions just right, and Jess ought to know, he had already seen the performance at least a hundred times, but he wasn't bored yet.

"She's going to be fine," Jess promised Rory who was now biting her lip and tapping her foot in nervous anticipation of the big moment. "She's brave, like her mom."

"I still remember how freaked out I was in my first school show when I was broccoli."

Jess smirked at the imagery that came into his head and tried not to laugh. It didn't come easy, after all, he had seen the photographs from back then, which were equal parts hysterical and adorable.

"Now, Victoria Mariano would like to share with you the story of a very special reindeer who helps Santa Claus make his deliveries even in the worst of weather," said the teacher, cueing a round of applause from the assembled audience of friends and family members.

Tori strode out onto the stage in her brand new dark red dress, tinsel threaded through her hair, and her Mary Janes polished to a bright shine. She smiled at first then looked just a little overwhelmed when she saw all the people.

"Hey, Tor?" Jess whispered from the front row. "We're right here," he told her with a wink.

Just knowing Daddy had her back seemed to be enough to put the smile right back on her lips, as Jess had hoped it would. The music began and Tori sang her heart out, every word of 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer' ringing loud and true through the hall.

"Oh my God," Rory gasped, swiping at her eyes. "Look at her up there."

"That's our little girl," said Jess, his arm around his wife's shoulders as he pulled her closer and kissed her temple. "We did good, Mrs Mariano."

"I think so," she agreed, smiling through her tears as Tori finished her song and curtseyed prettily to the audience as they clapped and cheered.

She looked so proud and happy with the reaction, then she looked down at Jess and Rory, blowing them the biggest kiss. While the rest of the audience 'aawed' Rory just continued to laugh and cry at the same time, blowing kisses back at her baby girl as Jess did the same.

Thankfully, nobody noticed the tears in his eyes too, but honestly, Jess was sure he wouldn't care much if they did. He had never been more proud of his little girl, or his son, Jack, who rushed to hug Tori before she quite made it back behind the curtain, or his wife who had given him these two amazing kids. They were why every Christmas, like every day of his life, was so blessed, and Jess Mariano would never be done being grateful for them all.


	3. BDA One Last Christmas

3\. One Last Christmas  
_'Verse: Baby Daddy/Kissing Cousins  
__Timeline: 2 years post-Baby Daddy Epilogue  
__Date: December 1993_

"Could they be any more adorable right now?" Lorelai asked Luke, grinning wide.

"Probably not," her husband noted, pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head.

They stood by the door, watching Rory and Jess who were sat together on the couch, taking turns to read aloud from _A Visit From St Nicholas_, both for their own amusement and for the baby in the crib nearby.

Will was only a month old and currently sleeping, so there really wasn't much point in the reading for his sake anyway, but Lorelai let them carry on. If it made her little girl and Luke's nephew happy, then that was fine by her.

"'And I heard him exclaim, as he drove out of sight,'" said Rory, looking at Jess with a grin.

"'Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night,'" they recited together, closing the book between them and giggling madly.

Lorelai gave a quiet round of applause for the performance and Luke told them that they had done a great job.

"You think Will liked it?" asked Rory, throwing herself off the couch to come closer to the crib and peer inside at her baby brother.

"I think he loved it," Lorelai promised her, strangely relieved to find the little one was awake now - Rory probably would've been upset to think he slept through her reading for him. "Come on, bubba, come say hi," said Lorelai then, lifting Will into her arms.

She carried him over to the armchair and sat down with him cradled in her arms. Rory resumed her place on the couch by Jess, frowning when she saw the look on his face.

"What?" she asked him. "Why are you staring at my brother like that?"

"He's so small," said Jess with some kind of wonder in his voice.

"Don't let him fool you," Lorelai advised. "He has a heck of a grip in his hands and a huge about of room for air in his lungs."

"Doesn't he just?" Luke rolled his eyes, clearly recalling the crying in the night that Will was wont to do sometimes. "He's pretty special though."

"Yes, he is." Lorelai smiled. "Hey, Jess, you want a turn at holding him?" she offered the little boy who was clearly fascinated yet.

"Yeah, you can hold him." Rory grinned at him. "You can't really say you met him properly until you hold him. I do it all the time," she said smartly.

"Okay." Jess nodded, even though he looked more than a little scared about it.

Lorelai got up and moved over to the couch, while Rory instructed Jess on how to put his arms and that he must always support Will's head - that was very important.

"Listen to the little expert here," said Lorelai of her daughter even as she gently lay her son into Jess' arms. "You all good, kid?"

"I think so," he told her, holding onto Will and being oh-so-careful not to squash him or drop him, clearly putting all his concentration on keeping the little boy's head up just like Rory had told him.

"Will, this is Jess," Rory said then, practically sticking her face in her brother's own, her hair getting in Jess' eyes in the process. "He's our cousin and my very best friend in the whole world," she said definitely.

Lorelai stepped back and grinned at the sight of the smile on Jess' lips as well as the similar look on Rory's face. They were the best kids in the world - along with Will, of course - and they clearly couldn't love each other more.


	4. CAN A Christmas Gift

4\. A Christmas Gift  
_'Verse: canon  
__Timeline: Season 3  
__Date: December 2002_

They may have only been dating for six weeks but Rory had Jess' Christmas gift picked out long before. She may not have actually given it to him so readily if things hadn't changed the way they did on the night of the Dance Marathon, but since they had, she was free to give Jess the gift. Funny then that she still hadn't, that she had even gone so far as to lie and tell him she hadn't bought his gift yet when he presented her with what was clearly a book in Christmas gift wrap.

"You're being ridiculous," she said, meeting her own gaze in the mirror.

"You say something, hon?" Lorelai called from the kitchen.

"No!" Rory yelled back, wincing immediately and changing her mind. "Um, actually, yes. I'm going out for a while," she said then, pulling on her jacket and shoving the package with Jess' name on it inside there as she headed out her bedroom door.

"Out where?" asked Lorelai curiously. "It's pretty late."

"I know but I'll be fast. I just need to see Jess about something."

Lorelai looked like she wanted to say something else about that but instead just smiled and nodded, going back to the magazine open on the table.

Rory beat a hasty retreat, hurrying towards the diner at double-speed, not least because it was pretty cold out there in the dark, three days before Christmas! By the time she got to Luke's, she was relieved to find him still downstairs cleaning up. Ducking by the windows, she rushed to the back door, retrieved the hidden key and let herself in. She was up the stairs, quiet as a mouse, and tapping on the apartment door within a minute, only realising then that she was completely out of breath. It was why she seemed to be hyperventilating when Jess first saw her.

"Jeez, what happened to you?" he asked, ushering her inside. "Are you okay?"

"I ran," she gasped out, nodding madly. "Not _from_ anything," she explained when he continued to look concerned. "To here, to you. I... I wanted to give you this."

She produced the gift from inside of her jacket and pretty much shoved it into his hands before Jess was quite ready. It was a miracle he didn't drop the damn thing.

"Thank you," he said flatly, clearly a little confused. "You ran all the way here to give me a Christmas gift, in the dark, three days before Christmas?" he checked.

"Yes." Rory nodded, only realising now how truly crazy her behaviour must seem. "I just... I wanted you to have it. Now. Open it," she said, gesturing madly.

Jess clearly still didn't understand what this all about, but he did as she asked, with Rory watching him perhaps a little too intently. When the wrapping was finally off, Jess stared at his gift with an expression Rory couldn't read at all. Her eyes flitted between his face and the tassled metal book-marker imprinted with the quote 'There is no friend as loyal as a book.'

"You hate it," she said worriedly, until Jess looked up at her, not smirking like he usually would, but genuinely smiling.

"I love it," he promised her, though she was sure she wouldn't have heard him if they weren't so close and alone in a silent room. "It's perfect. Thanks."

Rory nodded her head, words failing her, a smile stretching her lips too wide but she couldn't help it. The expression wobbled just a little when she heard signs of Luke finishing up downstairs and she threw herself forward, stealing a quick kiss from Jess before bolting out the door. She left him staring at the gift in his hands, still confused, still amazed, and probably more sure than ever that he was in love with Rory Gilmore.


	5. AU3 All Aglow for Christmas

5\. All Aglow for Christmas  
_'Verse: AU, in which Rory & Jess never met before.  
__Timeline: post-series - Part 3 of 3; following 'Christmas in a Winter Wonderland' (LAC'17 #22) and 'Warming Up for Christmas' (LAC'18 #13)  
__Date: December 2009_

"So, when you're not hanging out at the ice rink freezing to death, what do you do?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Rory smiled, even as her teeth chattered. "But I'm actually a journalist. I work at _The Times_."

"Wow, that's a big deal." Jess nodded, sipping his hot chocolate.

"I guess it is," she agreed, shivering some more, even in her thick coat, hat, and gloves, plus Jess' scarf that he had loaned to her. "And you? You're not a professional ice skater, are you?" she joked.

"What, you don't think I could be?" asked Jess smirking hard.

"It's not that, I just can't picture you in the sequins and spandex." Rory giggled into her drink.

"But apparently you've been trying," Jess countered, loving how easily she blushed from stuff like that. "Actually, I'm an editor mostly, cleaning up manuscripts before they go to print at this small publishing house I know in Philly. I write too, but don't expect to see me on the bestseller list any time soon."

"I'm sure you're better than you think," Rory told him, watching him over the rim of her cup. "I mean, if you edit other people's writing, you must know what you're doing. Besides, when I was working at the _Yale Daily News_, it was usually the people who were the most modest about their articles that were actually the best writers."

"You went to Yale?" asked Jess with wide eyes. "That's... I mean, not just anybody gets into a place like that."

"Well, I guess I'm not just anybody." Rory shrugged, shivering from more than cold when Jess met her eyes then.

"Pretty sure I knew that already," he noted, drinking down the last of his hot chocolate and then sighing. "Well, this was great, but I have to get back, and honestly, this was kind of disappointing." He noticed Rory's expression and backpedalled fast. "The drink, not the company," he promised. "It's not done much to warm me up. I think that's going to take actual movement," he said, looking out over the rink then back. "How about you?" he asked Rory then. "Think you're brave enough to venture out there again?"

"I don't know," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "I think I proved to be pretty poor in the whole skating department the last time."

"You did fine, when you had some help," he reminded her. "Come on, I promise I won't let you fall," he said, putting out a hand for her to take. "You trust me, right?"

Rory thought about it for a few seconds as she abandoned her empty cup. Even though it probably made her a fool after only one knowing this guy for a week, she met Jess' eyes and smiled, putting her gloved hand into his own.

"I trust you," she confirmed.

"Then let's go," he said, smiling back at her as he led her closer to the rink to get skates.

Before long they were out on the ice, Jess' arm wrapped tightly around Rory, their hands clasped together as they glided around and around. Maybe the hot chocolate hadn't warmed them up, but Rory wasn't certain it was the movement of skating that worked either. She was pretty sure that it was just being this close to Jess that had her feeling as if she were glowing from the inside, and she hoped that never changed.


	6. AUC Unexpected at Christmas

6\. Unexpected at Christmas  
_'Verse: canon  
__Timeline: post-series (no revival)  
__Date: December 2008_

"Loin-fruit!" Lorelai declared happily, grabbing Rory and pulling her over the threshold into a huge hug. "I didn't think you were getting here until tomorrow."

"I thought I'd surprise you," her daughter told her, pulling back and noting the almost manic grin on her mother's face. "And apparently I did. Are you okay?" she checked.

"I'm fine. Finey McFine," said Lorelai, just this side of loopy as far as Rory could tell.

Just when she was asking what on earth was going on, Luke appeared from the kitchen, and he wasn't alone.

"Rory, hey, welcome home," said her step-father, but it was actually the guy behind him that had her attention, something Luke quickly noticed. "Ah, right, yeah. So, we have another visitor for the holidays, isn't that great?" he said, clapping his hands together once and smiling too much.

"I think it's fine," said Lorelai, still grinning. "Just fine."

"They freaking you out yet?" asked Jess, looking past his uncle and her mom to Rory stood by the door still.

"Oh, yeah," she agreed, nodding her head. "So much that I wish I could go back out this door and run all the way back to New York."

"Is it weird if I come with you?" he checked, laughing some as Rory did the same.

"Well, excuse us for being concerned that this might be an uncomfortable situation for the two of you." Lorelai scoffed. "That is the last time I'm sensitive to the feelings of others," she told Luke, flouncing off to the kitchen the way only Lorelai could.

Luke rolled his eyes and went after her, ever the dutiful husband, and Rory sighed.

"So, how are you Jess?" she asked him straight.

"Not bad." He shrugged easily. "You?"

"Pretty good," she admitted. "Truncheon?"

"Good. _The Times_?"

"Also good."

"Good."

With all that covered the two nodded once each and then shifted awkwardly in place.

"Okay, so now it's a little uncomfortable," Rory admitted, fingers twisting together nervously. "It's been a while."

"It has," Jess agreed, "but hey, we're both adults, at least one of us well-adjusted, the other... getting there," he said of himself. "It's just Christmas with family, right? We can handle that."

"Sure, we absolutely can." Rory nodded her agreement.

"Okay then," said Jess. "So, coffee?" he suggested, ushering her towards the kitchen.

"Sounds like a solid plan," said Rory, moving in that direction.

They walked down the hall together, stopping under the arch, the both of them staring at Luke and Lorelai who dutifully stared back at them, completely agog.

"What?" asked Rory.

"Um, maybe don't look up?" Lorelai advised, putting all her attention on pouring coffee, while Luke scrambled to find snacks.

At the same moment, Rory and Jess both dared to tip their heads back and saw the mistletoe right above them. Rory looked at Jess with a question in her eyes, and he looked right back at her, challenge accepted. There were no more awkward moments after that.


	7. RUN Christmas for Four

7\. Christmas for Four  
_'Verse: The Runaways 'Verse  
__Timeline: Our Little Corner of the World  
__Date: December 2007_

It had fallen to Jess to make all the arrangements. Usually, he and Rory shared the tasks that came with the holidays, from turkey to gifts to decorations and everything else in between. This year was so different.

Rory had tried to get some things figured out in advance but November saw her enormously large with her pregnancy and so very, very sick and tired, much more than she ever had been with Jack.

When finally the day came for her to give birth to their daughter, there were complications and things really came down to the wire. Jess honestly thought he was going to lose them both, Rory and Victoria, yet by some miracle they came through.

"After all this, when I finally get out of here," Rory said definitely from her hospital bed, "I am determined, we are going to have a great Thanksgiving and the most amazing Christmas."

"Yes, we will," Jess promised her, kissing her lips.

With help from Luke and Lorelai, Thanksgiving was as good as it could be, with Rory home but still very delicate and wobbly, and a new-born to take care of. Still, Jess was determined to make the rest of the holidays everything that Rory wanted.

So it was that he became his wife's own Christmas fairy godfather, decorating the house with even more red and green and glitter than usual, as well as doing as much as he could to help with the baby and Jack too.

On the day itself, they got up early, Jess carrying Jack and Rory cradling Tori as they went downstairs to sit by the tree and marvel at the gifts left by Santa. Of course, even Jack didn't really understand what was going on and Tori certainly had no idea, but it meant the world to Rory and to Jess, just to be all together like this.

"You know, for a while there..." Rory stalled, lip quivering and she had to swallow hard before she could go on. "I'm just glad we're here, all four of us."

"Me too," Jess agreed, putting his arm around her and pulling her closer to kiss first her cheek and then the baby's head. "Merry Christmas, Tor," he said to the little girl. "I promise, you don't get it now, but you will. You're gonna go nuts about this time of year. Right, Jack?" he said to his son then who happily tore into a present, sending paper and ribbon in two different directions.

"It's going to get crazy," said Rory, laughing at the very idea. "Next year, the year after, when they're both running around and getting over-excited."

"Crazy is right," said Jess, nodding his head, "but you're looking forward to it, aren't you? Come on, I know you are."

"Really am," Rory admitted, leaning into his side. "A few years ago, I never could've imagined my life turning out this way. A husband and two kids, this soon? You and me making it work? It didn't seem possible."

"Right there with you." Jess sighed. "But it's pretty cool actually," he said, laughing when Jack looked completely bemused as to how his hand was now completely stuck to his gift. "Here you go, kid," he said, moving to detach gift from child and then paper from gift. "Hey, check this out. Now you're gonna look just like daddy," he said, looking to Rory with a grin.

"That was the idea," she said of the mini leather jacket her husband now held in his hands. "Merry Christmas, Jess."

"Merry Christmas, Rory" he replied, kissing her one more time.


	8. AUM Switched for Christmas

8\. Switched for Christmas  
_'Verse: AU, in which Rory & Jess never met before.  
__Timeline: post-series  
__Date: December 2015_

"So, maybe I'm crazy," Rory admitted, holding the phone under her chin as she continued to explore the house. "All I know is I just need to be someplace else right now. First with the paper going under and then the break up... I just need to be somewhere where nobody knows me and I can just be me. You said you understood."

"Meh, I say a lot of things," said Lorelai in her ear. "I just like it better when you're home for Christmas, babe, but I guess if you're happier otherwhere..."

"I am," said Rory definitely. "Trust me, this is the best thing for me. Christmas and New Year in a new place, a fresh slate and everything. It's going to be great."

"Try not to get sunburn in your non-traditional Christmas place," her mom advised.

"And you keep warm in your winter wonderland. I'll see you soon, Mom."

They ended their call and Rory had barely had a chance to put down the phone before there was a rattling sound at the door. She frowned, wondering who on earth that could be. Lily hadn't said anything about anyone else having a key, which was why Rory was on her guard.

As she reached the door, it opened, and a man walked in.

"Huh," he said when he saw her there, eyeing the 'weapon' in her hand with particular amusement. "You about to enlighten me or something?" he joked.

"Hilarious," Rory deadpanned, putting the lamp back down. "Since you have a key, I'm guessing you're not a burglar or anything. You know Lily?" she checked.

"Step-brother," he told her, nodding his head. "I'm Jess."

"Rory," she said, raising one hand in a random wave. "Um, you know Lily is away, right? In New York?"

"I knew, I just didn't know anyone was here."

"We switched." Rory frowned. "She didn't tell you that? She's living in my apartment for a couple of weeks and I'm living in hers. That was the deal. In fact, it's the whole point of the website..."

"People do that?" Jess asked, wide-eyed. "They just go on websites and switch houses for the holidays?"

"Apparently," said Rory, arms wide as if demonstrating she was living proof. "So, did you want something specific or...?"

Jess looked awkward for a moment, shifting from foot to foot and glancing back at the door. He seemed to be giving serious consideration to a question Rory hadn't thought to be all that complicated, and yet.

"I, uh... I was actually hoping to crash here tonight." he admitted. "It's just, I went out with some friends, had a few beers, so I shouldn't really drive, but home is too far to walk. Lil's place was within staggering distance and I have her spare key so... Anyway," he said, suddenly turning away. "You're here, so I should go."

"Jess?" Rory called before he quite managed to open the door. "Um, the place has two rooms and it's pretty late. If you wanted to sleep it off here, I guess that'd be okay."

Jess turned back, tilting his head as he looked at her. "You don't know me, and yet, you're prepared to let me sleep here?"

"You don't know me either," she countered, "but you're prepared to stay."

"I never said that," he pointed out, and yet a moment later he was shrugging his jacket from his shoulders and sitting himself down on the couch.

Maybe Rory wouldn't be spending Christmas quite so alone after all.


	9. CAN A Christmas (Almost) Kiss

9\. A Christmas (Almost) Kiss  
_'Verse: canon  
__Timeline: Season 2  
__Date: December 2001_

The whole Bracebridge Dinner event was not a thing Jess would usually choose to attend. When Luke said they were going and that was that, he still could've refused, but he didn't, and there was one simple reason why. Said reason was currently wearing a brown dress, checking names off a list as the various guests arrived at the inn.

When she looked over at him, Jess smiled and Rory smiled back, but was quick to turn her face away. He still saw the blush rising in her cheeks before she quite managed to hide it.

He bided his time after that, waiting as she greeted person after person, welcoming them to the Independence Inn and the special event they were laying on for half of Stars Hollow to attend. Eventually, she was done with her duties and headed towards the reception desk to put away her list. Jess knew she had to pass by him to get there and again on the way back. It was on the second half of the trip that he turned around and stepped deliberately into her path.

"Aren't we just the perfect hostess?" he teased her.

"That would be my mom," she corrected. "I'm just helping."

"You're doing it well," he told her genuinely. "This whole thing must have taken some real organising."

"Not as much as you'd think." Rory shook her head, shifting nervously in place. "Um, the whole thing was already set up for these other people, some company from Chicago, but they got snowed in. All we had to do was invite a bunch of people and assign them rooms, that's all," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

The very next second she was on the move, hurrying to get away. Jess moved fast to keep pace with her as they crossed the inn's main foyer towards the kitchens.

"You're cooking the food for this too?" he checked, wondering at the direction she had chosen. "I thought you had a chef for that."

"Of course, we have a chef for that. Sookie is amazing. You'll be blown away."

"I'm sure I will," he agreed, following still as she pressed on into the kitchen itself.

"You can't be in here, Jess. You're not staff."

"Neither are you," he reminded her.

Rory growled in the back of her throat. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm not doing anything," he said, arms spread wide in a 'What did I do?' gesture. "I'm just talking to you. That's not a crime, is it?"

"No, it's not a crime, it's just..." she said, looking flustered.

He knew what she was going to say before she ever found the words. Something about the big dumb boyfriend being around someplace and her worries over him seeing them within five feet of each other.

"Oh, look at the two of you!"

Rory and Jess turned as one to see Sookie grinning widely at them, pointing to a spot above their heads. That was where their gazes went next and there it was, mistletoe.

"Huh," said Jess, smirking hard as he looked at Rory again.

To her credit she didn't look like she was going to bolt, which was cool. Jess inched forward, chancing his arm as far as he dare, only for the kitchen door to swing open and Lorelai to walk in, calling loudly for Rory.

Two seconds later she was gone, leaving Jess just standing there, staring.


	10. ASA A Not-So-Society Christmas

10\. A Not-So-Society Christmas  
_'Verse: A Society Affair  
__Timeline: post-fic  
__Date: December 2005_

"You really didn't think this whole independent women thing through, did you?"

Jess was smirking as Rory opened up the front door of the home she and Lorelai had affectionately named the Crap Shack when they moved in just a couple of months ago. He was also carrying a very large box full of pots and pans, plus utensils, some of which Rory couldn't even give a name too.

"Hey, me and Mom are capable of many great things, it's just cooking is not one of them," she said, shrugging her shoulders as she moved aside to let her boyfriend in.

Luke soon followed, carrying his own box full of provisions - he seemed to have the actual food items that would make up the Christmas meal.

"Hey, Rory. Please tell me your mom is nowhere near the stove."

"She's upstairs," Rory confirmed. "I promise I didn't let her anywhere near anything that burns, boils, or chops."

"Always a good idea," he said as he headed for the kitchen himself.

Rory yelled up the stairs to let Lorelai know the guys had arrived, then followed on to the kitchen where Luke and Jess already had their jackets off and sleeves rolled up.

"You guys are really serious about this," she said, marvelling at the display.

"You Gilmore girls are known for your eating. The Danes men are known for their cooking," Jess told her, earning a smile from his uncle.

"Lucas?!" Lorelai suddenly called from upstairs, causing Luke to look annoyed.

"She knows I hate that," he muttered and yet he still headed towards the stairs to go see what she wanted, leaving a sniggering Rory and Jess behind.

"He is so whipped." Jess rolled his eyes.

"Maybe he's just in love," said Rory, stealing a chocolate drop from amongst all the amazing looking food. "It happens to some guys," she told him with a smirk.

"You think I don't know that?" he said, grabbing her hand when it went back for more to eat and pulling her into his arms. "Come on, you know I do."

"Are you saying you love me, Jess Mariano?" she asked teasingly.

"Maybe," he said, continuing the joke. "Why? You think maybe you love me too? You're not just slumming it? Planning on going back to your ivory tower some day?"

Rory looked at him then and worried for a moment that maybe he was serious. If he were, she wasn't sure she could blame him, but she really did not want him to think that was a possibility, not after everything.

"I'm exactly where I want to be, Jess," she told him, "forever, not just for Christmas," she added with a smile, before things got a little too serious.

That idea went completely out of the water a second later when Jess reached under the pans and utensils, producing a velvet box.

"I'm really glad you just said that," he admitted, opening the box and showing her the ring inside. "The diamond barely qualifies for its title and I'm sorry about that but-"

"Yes," Rory said fast, not caring that he hadn't got as far as really asking the question.

"Yes?" he echoed hopefully, grinning as much as she was as their eyes met.

"Definitely, yes," she said, nodding madly.

Jess slipped the ring on Rory's finger and then kissed her like his life depended on it.

All Rory could think that was, for all the fancy parties, expensive gifts, and lavish dinners she had on holidays past, as far as she was concerned, there had never been a better Christmas than this one and probably never would be.


	11. AUM Christmas Gifting

11\. Christmas Gifting  
_'Verse: AU, in which Rory & Jess never met before.  
__Timeline: post-series  
__Date: December 2013_

Rory wasn't sure how she got fast-shuffled into running the Secret Santa at work. She had only had her assistant editor's job at the publishing house for a couple of weeks when her boss told her it was her responsibility to organise the event. It had all come together pretty easily in the end, or so it seemed, and yet, when Rory came to handing out all the gifts from the enormous Santa sack, she realised there was one missing. There was no gift for her.

Frowning hard, Rory checked the bag again. She should have a gift. After all, she bought one for somebody else and everyone around her seemed to have their own box, gift bag, or strangely shaped package to unwrap. It was just her that was lacking.

"Looking for this?" said a voice and Rory pulled her head back out of the sack to see a man holding out a box to her that bore her own name.

"Oh, thank you," she said, taking it out of his hands. "Where did you find it?"

"In my desk?" said the stranger, looking somewhat awkward. "I know, it's supposed to be _Secret_ Santa, but I left it in my desk and forgot to put it with the others, then I was out for a couple of days, so yeah. Merry Christmas?" he tried hopefully.

"Thank you, again," said Rory, laughing at his story. "So, should I call you Santa?"

"Jess," he told her, holding out a hand for her to shake, not an easy task with the gift between her own hands still, but they managed somehow. "I'm gonna go ahead and apologise if you don't like it," he said, tilting his head at the box she held. "I mean, I don't think it can be as bad as what I got but..."

"Should I ask what your gift was?"

"Probably not." Jess shook his head. "Pretty sure it came from one of the girls in human resources. Let's just say if I didn't know that she liked me before, I do now."

"Wow." Rory coloured at the very idea. "I, uh... Have fun with that."

"Not gonna happen," said Jess firmly. "I mean, I'm sure she's a great person but she's not really my type. You know I asked her once what her favourite book was. I figure we work at a publishing house and just because she's not directly working with the books, she has to have good taste, right?"

"Wrong?" Rory guessed.

"_Fifty Shades Darker_."

Rory's hand shot up to cover her mouth as she laughed too loudly for a public arena. Jess laughed too, then he gestured towards the gift Rory was still holding.

"You gonna open that?"

"Oh, right," she said, popping the lid off the box and peering inside. "Oh my God. Jess, this is... How did you know?" she checked, marvelling at the first edition of _The Fountainhead_ in her hands.

"I heard you talking about it a couple of times in the break room. You were really passionate about it, and before you say it, no, I didn't blow the budget requirements. Truth is somebody gave that to me a while back and it's not really my taste. No offence but Ayn Rand was a political nut."

"But no-one can write a forty-page monologue like she can," said Rory, looking up at him with a grin. "This is incredible, Jess. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Rory," he told her, smiling back. "So, you think you're going to like working here?"

"Honestly? I wasn't sure," she admitted, smiling slightly, "but now? Yes, I think so."


	12. RUN Young and In Love at Christmas

12\. Young and In Love at Christmas  
_'Verse: The Runaways 'Verse  
__Timeline: Our Little Corner of the World Vol 2  
__Date: December 2024_

"Okay, not that I mind, but tell me again how we got the new girlfriend for Christmas?" Jess asked Rory as they hovered in the doorway together, peering into the living room where Jack and Mandy were sharing the couch.

"She doesn't have much family," his wife explained. "Her mom died when she was young, her dad is on wife number... four, I think? Anyway, Mandy doesn't get along with 'the step-monster' and there's a new half-sister in the mix. I think she'd rather be anywhere but there."

"That does not sound like a merry Christmas." Jess nodded, sipping his drink. "Well, looks like Jack is making her all kinds of welcome," he said then, smirking hard.

Rory smacked him in the chest but had trouble not being amused herself. It was a little strange to see her son kissing pretty seriously under the mistletoe with his new girlfriend, but it was also kind of sweet too.

"She seems a lot more easy-going than the last girlfriend," Rory considered, "and a heck of a lot nicer than the first girlfriend."

"Please, do not mention anyone named Forester on what is supposed to be a happy occasion," Jess insisted. "The season of goodwill only stretches so far."

Rory sighed. "You remember when we were that young and in love," she said, leaning back against Jess.

"Hey, we're still pretty young," he insisted, his arm around her waist as he kissed her neck, "and I am definitely still in love, Mrs Mariano."

"Me too, Mr Mariano," she told him, turning in his arms and pressing her lips against his own.

"Seriously?" said Tori as she passed by them, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, seriously!" Jess called after her. "I still love your mother, deal with it."

"Like you wouldn't be all over your guy if he was here!" Rory added, sticking out her tongue for good measure. "That might've been a step too far," she considered after Tori was gone from sight, hurrying up the stairs with her cell phone in her hand. "She really is missing Dax."

"He'll be back for New Year's and she'll be fine," Jess assured her. "In the meantime, concentrate on our son and how happy he looks. I think this Mandy is good for him."

"Me too," Rory agreed. "Not that parents are always right about the people their kids choose to date," she considered. "My mom was completely wrong about you."

"Huh." Jess scoffed. "Actually, she was right about me, for the most part anyway, she just had one thing wrong."

"And what was that?" asked Rory, meeting his eyes.

"She didn't know that I loved you from the first moment I saw you and that I never, _ever_ stopped."

Rory sighed, smiling happily as she kissed her husband one more time. She couldn't be sure if things would work out for Jack and Mandy or even for Tori and Dax, but she did know that she and Jess were forever. That was an absolute certainty.


	13. BDA A Christmas Family Reunion

13\. A Christmas Family Reunion  
_'Verse: Baby Daddy/Kissing Cousins  
__Timeline: 18 months post-Kissing Cousins  
__Date: December 2005_

Rory was feeling nervous as she waited for him to arrive. It had seemed like a great idea when she had it, but now, standing by the doors at Hartford Airport and waiting for him to come through, she doubted herself. She doubted that her Christmas surprise was really that good. Still, she found a smile came naturally to her face when at last she spotted him, a grin on his own face as he came towards her, letting go of the cart full of luggage to open his arms and hug her.

"How are you doing, princess?" he asked, squeezing her tight.

"I'm good, Uncle Jimmy," Rory told him happily. "How about you? Was the flight okay? I know it's pretty long, so that can be stressful."

"It was fine," he promised her, "but you're not. You're doing that talking a mile a minute thing, even more so than usual. That's not a good sign."

"I don't know what's bothering me," she assured him, shaking her head. "I mean, I talked to Aunt Liz, she said it was okay to invite you. Everybody is cool with it, well, except for Jess, who isn't supposed to know yet, and Tuesday, because..."

"As great as she is, she couldn't keep her mouth shut about a surprise like this if you paid her," Jimmy finished for her, nodding in understanding. "That's my girl."

Rory sighed with some relief. At least Jimmy seemed happy to be back in Connecticut and no less concerned about seeing his ex-wife than she was about seeing him. In the end, their divorce had been pretty amicable, they just hadn't been physically in the same place for quite a while was all.

"Wow. I almost forgot that Christmas is supposed to come with cold and snow," said Jimmy as he and Rory ventured out into the parking lot and he visibly shivered.

"It's not California," she said definitely. "I like it though."

"Yeah, it's not so bad," Jimmy admitted as they loaded his bags into the car.

Forty-five minutes of slow and steady driving on Rory's part brought them to Stars Hollow, Jimmy pointing out places he remembered and others that were so very different after his many years away. It was amusing to Rory to think that her uncle knew her home town before she was even born. She hadn't thought about it much until now. Mostly, just lately, her mind had been all taken up with her surprise for Jess, and for Tuesday too, in a way, bringing their dad to Stars Hollow for Christmas.

"You know, I remember the day Luke opened this place," said Jimmy now the car was parked outside of the diner. "It was your birthday, right?" he said to Rory.

"It was," she agreed with a smile, "but I'm not the person getting a present today," she said, staring in through the glass at Jess taking orders.

As if he knew she was looking his way, he glanced up then, raised a hand to wave to her and then stopped as he spotted who was in the passenger seat. The next moment he was rushing out into the street and Jimmy was scrambling from the car. Rory got out onto the pavement just in time to see father and son reunited, hugging each other and grinning like fools. They hadn't seen each other in almost eighteen months, when Jess and Rory had gone to spend some of the summer with Jimmy. It was so great to see them together again now.

"You did this?" said Jess, turning to Rory with a smile. "Did you?"

"Merry Christmas?" she tried, squealing with surprise when Jess suddenly grabbed her and kissed her with enthusiasm - if she had to guess, she would say he very much liked his Christmas gift.


	14. AU3 Where Do You Want For Christmas?

14\. Where Do You Want to Be For Christmas?  
_'Verse: AU, in which Rory & Jess never met before.  
__Timeline: post-series - Part 3 of 3; following 'What Do You Want For Christmas?' (LAC'17 #16) and 'Who Do You Want For Christmas?' (LAC'18 #5)  
__Date: December 2020_

"Well, here we are again. Does it seem like twelve months to you? It never seems that long to me since we did all this before," the woman declared with a sigh.

"Um, time does fly," was all Rory said, having at least a little sympathy for the poor harried mother of at least four kids who were all under five as far as she could tell.

"Take my advice," said the stranger, "stick with two. It's plenty."

Before Rory had a chance to say anymore, the other mother had moved forward into 'The North Pole', ushering her brood along with her. Rory closed her mouth with no words spoken, still feeling bemused when Jess joined her.

"You okay?" he checked.

"A lady thought Rory was my mom," said Talia without pause.

"Mommy!" Will declared happily, hugging Rory's legs tight.

"Yes, sweetie," she said, lifting her little boy into her arms and hugging him. "It's fine," she assured Jess then, "that wasn't really what surprised me. She just... she had a lot going on," Rory said of the harried mother before her in the line. "Four kids. Pretty crazy, huh?"

"Seems like a lot," Jess agreed, nodding his head, "but I guess big families can be cool," he said with a look that Rory wasn't quite sure how to take.

"Daddy, Rory, look how pretty!" Talia declared then, her head tipped all the way back as she pointed at the lights and garlands strung everywhere around the upper level of the mall and right up into the ceiling.

"They really went all out," her father agreed.

"It's amazing," Rory said, grinning so wide.

"Really amazing!" Talia echoed, still staring up as Will now did the same, almost tipping out of Rory's arms in the process.

In the end, she put him down by Talia again, and Jess told his daughter to hold Will's hand until it was their turn to see Santa. He moved in closer to Rory the moment the kids were distracted and put his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"You are gonna pay for that if she gets stuck on that word again," he whispered in her ear in such a way as to make her shiver.

"I couldn't resist." Rory giggled. "Come on, it's nice to remember this time last year, how we met and everything. It's pretty crazy to thing how things can change in a year. I mean, did you ever imagine the four of us would be living together by now?"

Jess met her eyes, a slow smile spreading across his lips. "Yes," he told her then, with as much sincerity as she had ever seen in him. "I mean, I didn't know for sure exactly, but the moment I met you, Rory Gilmore, I knew something changed."

Rory grinned at him. "Are you telling me I'm what you wanted for Christmas?"

"Every year," he promised, kissing her soundly.

Talia giggled at the sight and covered Will's eyes when he turned to look. A moment later, a girl dressed up as an elf came to talk to the kids, prompting Rory and Jess to leave each other alone a while and pay more attention to their visit to meet Santa.

"I wonder what they're asking for?" said Rory thoughtfully, her head on Jess' shoulder and his arm around her still.

"Whatever it is, they can have it," he told her easily. "Same goes for you."

"I already have everything I want," Rory assured him with a smile.


	15. AtA What Christmas Ought To Be

15\. What Christmas Ought To Be  
_'Verse: Attitude Adjustments  
__Timeline: post-fic  
__Date: December 2003_

Jess was trying not listen in on Rory's phone call, or at least look like he wasn't listening. He sat on the couch with his face turned towards the TV, but he wasn't really taking in the movie playing there, just waiting for his girlfriend to come join him already.

"Okay, duty done," she said as she came and threw herself into the couch cushions beside him at last, encouraging Jess' arm around her shoulders.

"Your dad okay?"

"Apparently, yes. The girlfriend is with him for Christmas," she said, rolling her eyes. "He seems pretty serious about her all of a sudden."

Jess watched Rory watching the TV for a moment, trying to figure out if she was okay. As much as he loved her, as close as they were, she was just a little too good at hiding what she really felt sometimes, even now.

"Does it bother you?" he asked, knowing that at least she would tell him the truth if he asked outright like that.

"Why should it?" Rory shrugged, meeting his eyes with a smile on her lips. "Come on, I have you and Mom and Luke and this whole wacky town," she said, shifting to lean against him some more, his arm tight around her. "What else do I need?"

"Good point," said Jess, grinning as he kissed the top of her head.

Honestly, it did give him a thrill to know he was such a big part of Rory's new life that she loved so much. It had not been easy in the beginning. Even last Christmas, when they were finally dating, things were so new and uncertain. Now it was all different. Rory was in Stars Hollow to stay, she and Lorelai finally had a relationship worthy of mother and daughter, and between the four of them they were the weirdest but greatest family unit. Jess couldn't love Rory more and he knew for sure that she felt exactly the same about him.

Rory laughing brought Jess back to reality. He thought she found something amusing on TV but he soon realised his mistake when he heard bickering from the kitchen.

"They love each other really," he said, rolling his eyes even though it was true.

"Yeah, that's kinda cool too." Rory sighed happily. "You know, I thought last Christmas was as good as it could get. I swear I had never been so relaxed on the holidays or as happy, but this is better," she said, eyes flitting around the brightly decorated room and then returning to Jess. "Kind of sucks that it took so long."

"Took so long?" Jess echoed, frowning slightly.

"Well, you know, if I'd lived here like this the whole time, like you did," she said, smile wavering a little. "Sometimes, I think I'd've been... different. Better, maybe."

"Hey." Jess raised her chin on his finger when she tried to duck her head. "You couldn't be better than you are," he promised her. "And hey, so you had some sucky Christmases before, so what? From here on out, it's a good time every year, guaranteed, okay?"

Rory started to smile and then pulled it into a smirk instead. "You promise to grant every Christmas wish I make?" she asked, pushing herself into his lap with her arms up around her neck. "Even if I'm a naughty girl?"

"Seriously?" he asked her, even as he laughed, and then she was kissing him and nothing else mattered.


	16. AUC Like Kids at Christmas

16\. Like Kids at Christmas  
_'Verse: AU canon  
__Timeline: pre-series  
__Date: December 1998_

Of all the places Jess Mariano could be spending Christmas, he figured Stars Hollow wouldn't be so bad. Did he love that his mom shipped him off to say with his uncle for the holidays because he wasn't getting along so well with her new 'boyfriend'? No, not at all, but the diner apartment was dry, warm, and clean, which is more than he could say for the place in New York right now. Plus, Luke seemed like an okay guy so far. Sure, he was kind of grumpy and old-fashioned, but he didn't yell, didn't threaten, and didn't seem to have any questionable habits.

All in all, it could be worse, but Jess wished that Luke had let him stay back in the apartment instead of dragging him out to whatever this town square based shindig was. It seemed like the whole of Stars Hollow was there, drinking punch, marvelling at the Christmas lights in every store window, talking about how they were all going to spend their holidays. Good thing Jess had found a quiet corner in the gazebo where he could get enough light to read in peace. At least, he thought it was quiet.

"Hey."

Jess looked up to see the brunette from earlier smiling at him. Rory Gilmore, daughter of Lorelai, both of them coffee addicts but good people, that was pretty much how Luke had explained the two of them. All Jess knew was that Rory had amazing eyes and something about her made him want to stare at her forever. The fact that she had sought him out here tonight could not be a bad thing.

"Hi," he said, closing up his book. "You want something?"

"Sanctuary?" she said, shifting awkwardly a moment.

Jess shifted over in his corner to make room for her and watched Rory smile before she came over to join him.

"It's so weird you chose this spot," she said as she settled into place. "It's usually where I come to hide when the neighbours get to be a little much," she admitted.

"Huh. I thought everybody in Stars Hollow wanted to be part of this thing."

"Don't get me wrong, I love the events here and there's nothing wrong with a good Christmas celebration," she admitted before sighing. "It's just, if one more person tells me how grown up I look for fourteen, or makes any more allusions to mistletoe... I know they mean well, but don't they realise how embarrassing it is?"

"Probably not," Jess told her with a smirk he couldn't help.

"So, they scared you into solitary too, huh?" Rory asked him then.

Jess shrugged. "I'm not really a people person... but you can stay, if you want," he added fast when he realised she looked offended. "I didn't mean for you to go or anything, it's just the larger groups, you know?"

"You live in New York." Rory giggled. "How can you not like large groups?"

"It's okay sometimes," Jess admitted, "but right now, this is better."

He watched her blush at the compliment and couldn't help but smile. She really was something else, as she checked what book he had been reading and told him she already read it four times - it was a favourite with her. Rory then produced a book of her own from her purse and settled down comfortably to read alongside Jess. It was the most comfortable, non-awkward silence he had ever known, but Jess wasn't reading much anymore, just sneaking glances at his new friend whenever he could.

Of all the places Jess Mariano could be spending Christmas, Stars Hollow really wasn't so bad.


	17. KID Christmas is for the Kids

17\. Christmas is for the Kids  
_'Verse: Kids 'Verse  
__Timeline: 11 years post-Kids in America (i.e. AU A Year In The Life: Winter)  
__Date: December 2015_

"Uncle Jess! Aunt Rory!"

The kids came running at them the moment they got into the room, abandoning the Christmas tree that had their attention up to that point. Both Rory and Jess took that as quite the compliment.

"Did you bring us presents?" asked Gabriela, grinning a gap-toothed smile.

"Lotsa presents?" Timóteo checked, bouncing in place.

"Presents? Huh," Jess considered with a frown. "I don't know, did we bring these little monsters any presents, Ror?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Maybe," she said, going along with the bit.

"Why must you torture my children?" asked Paris as she came through from the kitchen. "I go to get cookies for you people and you're actually telling these two they get no presents?" she said with a mock glare.

"You made cookies?" Rory checked, peering at the treats on the tray in her hands. "You don't really bake."

"But Doyle does," said Jess knowingly. "Your dad made the cookies, right?" he checked with Gabriela and Timóteo who nodded madly. "Thought so," he said, grinning annoyingly at Paris as he took a cookie for himself. "Thanks, sis."

"Ass," she muttered and yet she was smiling all the same as she let Rory and the kids take a cookie each. "So, if Uncle Jess and Aunt Rory didn't bring you guys any gifts, I guess we should ask them why they bothered to show up at all." Paris smirked.

"Come on, Paris. You know we brought gifts." Rory rolled her eyes, before bending down to address the children. "Your mom is taking care of them, since Christmas is still a couple of days away. You have to be good to get them, okay?"

"We're always good," said Gabriela definitely.

"Always, always," Timóteo agreed.

"I don't know if I believe that," said Jess, smirking hard as two innocent, angelic faces blinked up at him. "Okay, fine, I do," he said, pulling two candy canes from his inside pocket and giving them one each.

"Great," said Paris with a sigh as her son and daughter ran circles around the living room, whooping and hollering. "A cookie in one hand, a candy cane in the other. Between the sugar and the artificial colouring, they probably won't come down off the high 'til New Years. Thank you, _Uncle_ Jess," she said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Oops?" he said, watching his sister walk away.

"She's fine, she's just stressed out because she's busy and it's the holidays and everything," Rory reminded him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Maybe we should offer to watch the kids for a while so she can take a break?"

"Sure." Jess nodded. "What?" he checked then, seeing the odd look on Rory's face.

"Nothing, I just... I was going to say it might make good practice."

"Practice for what?" asked Jess before a lightbulb went off in his brain and he got it. "Seriously? Are you?"

"Mm-hmm." Rory nodded even as happy tears filled her eyes. "That's cool, right? I mean, I know we said it was okay that it hadn't happened yet, but I did always kind of want it to and now that it has-"

She was stopped from saying more as Jess kissed her firmly on the lips, much to the amusement of the kids when they spotted them. Rory and Jess didn't mind at all.


	18. AUM Christmas at Yale

**A/N: Can anyone even believe it's 18th December already? Personally, I'm amazed by how fast the Advent Calendar days are flying by! lol Thank you to everyone who has left reviews so far! :)**

18\. Christmas at Yale  
_'Verse: AU, in which Rory & Jess never met before.  
__Timeline: AU Season 5  
__Date: December 2004_

Rory's face was aching from the forced smile she had been wearing for the past couple of hours. She wasn't even going to come to this party. She would much rather just have got a good night's sleep before she faced her final classes tomorrow ahead of going home to Stars Hollow for Christmas break. Unfortunately, when the other girls in the dorm had started cajoling and insisting, she gave in. She really wished she had been stronger now.

It was when a drunk guy with mistletoe started heading her way that Rory realised she really did need to escape. With all the people between her and the door, she didn't stand all that much chance of making it without being intercepted, so instead she backed up towards one of the bedrooms, hoping maybe she could hide out amongst the coats for a while, perhaps even escape out a window or something.

"This room isn't part of the party," said a voice sharply the moment she got into the room and Rory's eyes landed on the one guy present, laid out on the bed with a book in his hand. "Are you deaf or just drunk?" he asked when Rory didn't move.

"Neither, thank you," she said then, bristling at his tone. "I'm sorry to disturb you but I didn't know there were any off-limits parts of the dorm. Maybe you should've locked the door," she said, arms folded across her chest.

"Maybe I should get a transfer to a dorm not inhabited by idiots." The stranger sighed. "Who has a _Christmas_ party in a college dorm? Go home and celebrate. This is not the place. Of course, when I said that, all I got was, 'Don't be an ass, Jess.'"

"Jess," Rory echoed. "I thought I recognised you. You work on the Yale Daily News. I'm Rory Gilmore," she said, her hand on her own chest.

"I know." Jess nodded, not offering to move or even give her any more attention as his eyes returned to his book.

It was only then that Rory paid attention to his reading material. "So, are you reading that because you hate Christmas or because you love it?" she asked of Dicken's _A Christmas Carol_, moving closer to Jess' bed without really meaning to.

"Neither one," said Jess smirking as he looked at her again. "It's a good book."

"It is." Rory nodded her agreement, startling a little when loud and raucous cheering went up beyond the door. "Um, weird question, would you mind if I snuck out your window?" she asked awkwardly.

"Not enjoying the party?" Jess checked, at which she shook her head. "Knock yourself out," he offered, gesturing to the window.

Rory wandered over, struggled a little with the latch and then pushed the window wide open. The cold air rushed in, blowing her hair around and making her shiver badly in her party dress and lack of jacket.

"You know, if you wanted to hang out a while..." said Jess behind her.

Rory turned back to look at him and found a much more genuine smile curving her lips. Maybe she was being foolish, agreeing to hang out alone in the bedroom of a guy she barely knew in the middle of the night, but somehow Rory knew Jess wasn't out to do her any harm. Pushing the window closed again, she moved back his way as Jess spun the chair away from the desk, offering her the chance to sit. It was only as she took the seat that she noticed the bookshelves on that side of the bed.

"Wow, that is some collection. Almost as big as mine," she said, grinning wide.

Jess closed his book and gave her his full attention. "I'm listening."


	19. RUN A Good Deed for Christmas

19\. A Good Deed for Christmas  
_'Verse: The Runaways 'Verse  
__Timeline: Our Little Corner of the World Vol 2  
__Date: December 2020_

When Jess pulled up the car outside of the house, he wondered if he had finally gone completely crazy. Then he gave it a little thought and realised that, actually, what he was doing wasn't a crazy thing, it was just the right thing.

Taking a deep breath, he alighted from the car, a million memories crowding his brain as he walked up to the door and rang the bell. Of course, it was a maid that answered, not the lady of the house, but he was soon brought through to the living room and presented to her.

"Jess?" said Emily with evident surprise. "What on Earth are you doing here?" she asked as she rose from her seat. "Oh, God, nothing has happened to the children?"

"Nothing bad has happened, I promise," Jess assured her, feeling awful for the panic he had caused, especially after everything else she had been through. "I actually came to, uh... to bring you to Stars Hollow, so you can spend Christmas with us."

Emily looked confused and Jess couldn't blame her for that. Though they got along better in more recent years than they ever had in the beginning of Jess' relationship with Rory, he was not exactly the person most likely to willingly spend time with his grandmother-in-law.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly," said Emily, shaking her head. "It's very sweet of Rory to think of me, but I..."

"This wasn't Rory's idea," Jess told her, daring to interrupt only because she seemed to be trailing off anyway. "I mean, it's not like she wouldn't want you there, it's just, well, I know you told us you had plans for Christmas, but believe me, I know a person hiding pain behind lies. You're looking at an old hand in that department," he said with a smirk. "I spent a lot of years doing that exact thing. I knew you didn't have plans, and I know that the last thing you could imagine having right now is a Merry Christmas," he said, glancing up at the portrait on the wall, specifically at the part showing a smiling Richard. "Nobody expects you to be the life and soul of the party, but please, just come with me. Come and spend Christmas with your family."

There was a moment when Jess thought Emily might just dig her heels in and refuse, it was why it came as such a surprise when she suddenly moved forward, leaning up to kiss his cheek, with tears in her eyes but a smile on her lips.

"Thank you, Jess. You know, you're really not the hoodlum I once thought you were," she said, patting his arm. "I'll get my things."

An hour later, as Emily was greeted happily by her granddaughter and teenage great-grandkids, Jess hung back by the living room door, sighing with relief that this whole thing had worked out. While Jack and Tori showed Emily the tree and offered her hot chocolate with marshmallows, Rory wandered over and hugged Jess tightly.

"Thank you," she said, kissing his cheek and then his lips as she pulled back a little. "You really are the best guy, you know that, right?"

"She needed this," Jess shrugged easily. "Christmas is for family."

"Yes, it is," Rory agreed, turning to look at her children making their great-grandmother feel welcome, Jess' arm still around her. "I think Grandpa would be glad she wasn't alone. I'm glad too."

Jess pulled Rory tighter to him as he heard the tears in her voice, kissing the top of her head. Together, they would make it a Christmas worth celebrating and honour Richard at the same time, just as it should be.


	20. AUC Christmas Our Way

**A/N: Not sure how in-character this AU really is, but I couldn't resist.**

20\. Christmas Our Way  
_'Verse: canon  
__Timeline: post-Season 4 AU  
__Date: December 2004_

It wasn't supposed to be like this. That said, Jess couldn't really say he had any regrets. Sure, it was cold this time of year in New York, they didn't have much money to spare, and all in all, from the inside of their shoebox apartment, you wouldn't really know it was Christmas, but it wasn't so bad.

"Stop worrying so much," Rory told him, coming back to join him on the couch and handing him a warm mug. "We'll survive, Jess. It's not going to be like this forever."

He smiled because she was smiling and that meant it was impossible to do anything else. Honestly, he expected tears, especially this time of year, but no, not his Rory. She was stronger than he gave her credit for. She loved him more than he had given her credit for too. Otherwise, why on earth would she be there?

Putting his arm around her shoulders, he carefully pulled her closer, mindful of making her spill her coffee that was held tight between her two cold hands.

"You seriously have no regrets?" he checked, hardly daring to look at her.

"Never," she promised, glancing up at him and fixing her gaze until he looked at her. "I'm serious, Jess. No regrets, not one," she said with a winning smile.

He didn't have words to answer her, just leaned down and kissed her lips. As she kissed him back, he knew he didn't need Christmas lights or a tree or anything, because he had Rory and she was everything for him.

"You know," she said, pulling back a little then, "I used to beg my mom to bring me to the city for Christmas, to see the lights and everything. Now I'm here and they're great but this is better, you and me, just like this," she said, curling ever closer into Jess' embrace.

"Now I know you're lying," he told her, taking a drink of his tea. "Come on, Ror, who chooses damp walls over Times Square? Who chooses any of this over home?"

"Jess, stop it," she urged him, setting both their mugs down on the table and getting very serious with him. "Okay, so it would be nice to have a Christmas tree and presents and hey, more than one crappy radiator to keep us warm," she admitted, "but I'm here because I want to be. Christmas is not about all the decorations or the gifts or the food. Those are nice things, but the whole point of the holidays is to be with the people we love, to look at what we do have and be thankful we have it. I know you're not exactly a Bible reading kind of guy, I'm not that person either, but if you think think about the first Christmas, well, having less doesn't make a person worse off, not really. We have each other. I love you and if you love me too-"

"You know I do," he told her without pause, watching her serious expression turn into another brilliant smile.

"Then prove it. Make this Christmas merry by proving that you love me, that you believe in us, because I do," she promised him.

Jess didn't know where to begin in telling her exactly how much he loved her, how much he truly wanted to believe the way she asked him to, it just didn't come easy to a guy like him, to really believe that someone like Rory could love him that way.

"Next year, we'll be somewhere better," he said, pulling her back into his arms. "New York is getting expensive, but there are other places. Philly's getting cool now."

"I read that somewhere," Rory agreed, pillowing her head on his chest and holding him tight. "I think we could be happy there."

"I'm with you," said Jess softly, kissing her hair. "Trust me, I'm happy."


	21. AU3 Under the Christmas Tree

21\. Under the Christmas Tree  
_'Verse: AU, in which Rory & Jess never met before  
__Timeline: post-series - Part 3 of 3; following 'O Christmas Tree' (LAC'17 #1) and 'Our Christmas Tree' (LAC'18 #23)  
__Date: December 2010_

"What are you doing?" asked Jess, crouching down on the floor and peering under the tree. "Rory?"

"I'm trying to prevent a tragedy!" she called back to him, both her arms and part of her head lost in the lower branches of their oversized Christmas tree.

It was bad enough that Rory had got herself a ridiculously too-big tree for her apartment two years ago, and even more crazy that she insisted on something similar last year as an anniversary-type celebration of their first meeting.

This year, Jess had insisted it was impractical to have a tree of any kind, except for maybe a small one they could put up high, out of the way of Rory's baby. Of course, Jess was over-ruled.

"Come on, out of there," said Rory as she finally extricated both herself and the small fluff-ball from the tree. "You're usually only so active at night."

"She and I have that in common," said Jess with a smirk. "You making trouble, Dots?" he asked then, sitting down and scratching the little critter behind her ear.

"She has that in common with you too," Rory teased him as the cat leapt right out of her hands to rub up against Jess instead. "Why does she like you better than me? I'm the one who rescued her. I feed her, I clean her litter box, I named her for crying out loud, but oh no, she's a Daddy's girl."

"For the fortieth time, Ror, I am not the cat's father," he reminded her, rolling his eyes, though he continued to make a big fuss out of the cat all the same. "I mean, we're buds, right, Dots? But that's as far as it goes."

"Well, thankfully she still likes you better than she likes the tree." Rory sighed. "It's going to be a nightmare keeping her off this thing." she said, peering back over her shoulder at the six-feet of spruce shoved too hard into the corner behind them. "Maybe I shouldn't even try to put on more ornaments, they'll only end up smashed."

"Maybe we can train her to stay off the tree?" said Jess hopefully.

Rory didn't look convinced and, honestly, Jess couldn't really say he believed his own words either. Cats liked to attack Christmas trees, and ornaments, and anything really that dangled, sparkled, or lit up, so basically, anything a regular person might hang up in celebration of the holidays.

"I guess we're just lucky you didn't have her two years ago," he said thoughtfully then. "You might never have bought a tree at all and then where would we be?"

"Not here." Rory shook her head. "Not together. That would suck," she said, pouting.

"Yes, it would," Jess agreed, smirking at her expression as he leaned over to kiss her.

She kissed him back, the two of them getting lost in the moment for a while, completely missing the part where the cat leapt out from between them and straight up into the Christmas tree again. The first they knew of it was when the tree rustled then creaked a little. Rory barely got out a gasp and Jess just had time to shove her out the way and leap clear himself, before the whole thing came down.

Rory scrambled to her feet on one side of the tree as Jess did the same on the other, little Jennyanydots darting off into the bedroom as if her tail was on fire.

"Lucky you didn't put any more ornaments on," said Jess, biting his lip.

Rory started to laugh and then Jess laughed too. Maybe they really didn't need a tree this year after all.


	22. CAN One Christmas Night

**A/N: I'm calling this canon compliant, because hey, it _could_ have happened in that big gap between Season 7 and the revival, right? ;)**

22\. One Christmas Night  
_'Verse: canon  
__Timeline: post-series, pre-revival  
__Date: December 2011_

Rory woke up knowing for sure that she drank a little too much last night, but felt she was not so badly hungover that she couldn't get herself out of bed and face the day easily enough. The surprise came when she opened her eyes and found this wasn't her bed, or her room, or her house. In fact, this wasn't anybody's house. It was the Dragonfly Inn, where she had spent yesterday evening enjoying a Christmas party that her mom and Sookie had laid on for the guests and townsfolk alike.

Of course, that didn't explain why she slept over. That wasn't so much to do with the party as one unexpected guest at the event. Rory's eyes were wider than wide as she recalled all the details of last night, just before the bathroom door opened and Jess walked back in.

"Hey," he greeted her uncertainly.

"Hi." Rory nodded, sitting up with the covers clutched to her naked chest. "Um, so, that happened," she said of last night, smiling as she recalled it very vividly.

"It definitely did," Jess agreed, nodding his head. "Regrets?"

"None. You?"

"Are you kidding? Of course not."

"Okay then." Rory sighed, strangely relieved that he agreed with her.

"Look, Ror, it's like we said years ago, it is what it is, you and me," Jess continued then, sitting down on the edge of the bed by her legs. "I don't know why we can't ever just let each other go. I guess maybe because we don't exactly want to?"

"I guess," she agreed once again. "But I wasn't... I can't lose you as a friend, Jess, not now, not after everything, and trying to make something real work with us..."

"I'm not asking you to marry me, Rory," he told her with a smile, leaning on his elbow so his face was that much closer to her own. "No matter what happens, we trust each other and, in whatever form it takes, we love each other. Last night, we had a few drinks and we... did something we never did before," he said, clearly choosing his words carefully.

"We did," she said, smiling too much. "Three times."

"Well, I'm glad you remember that much at least." Jess grinned at her.

Rory's hand at his cheek tempered the over-the-top smile some as she met his eyes.

"I remember everything, and I really don't regret it, Jess. It was a great night, the best," she promised him. "I just don't want to screw anything up here. We work as friends. I don't know if I'm in a place right now where I can have anything else, with you or with anyone, honestly."

Jess closed the last gap between them and gently kissed her lips.

"Rory, as far as I'm concerned, nothing has to change, one way or the other," he promised her. "We did what we did, it happened, and you're right, it was great, but if that's all it was then that's cool. I still respect you, I still wanna be your friend... and I promise not to tell your mom if you don't tell my uncle," he said, serious smile turning into a wicked smirk in a second.

Rory giggled. "You got yourself a deal, mister," she promised him, kissing him one more time. "So, that's it. One night, no encore."

"That's it," Jess agreed. "Although, until we leave this room, technically the one night's not over yet, right?"

"Oh my God, I'm so glad you said that!"


	23. FAH A Perfect New York Christmas

23\. A Perfect New York Christmas  
_'Verse: Fixing A Hole  
__Timeline: 18 months post-fic  
__Date: December 2008_

It had not been easy when Lorelai started talking about them coming home for Christmas this year and Rory had to tell her they were actually staying put. It wasn't that they didn't love going back to Stars Hollow to see Lorelai and Luke and all the others folks in town. It was only that, just for once, they kind of wanted to see what it might be like to have Christmas alone in the apartment they called home these days.

"I still feel bad," Rory had complained, after hanging up the phone from a long talk with her mom on Christmas Eve.

"She'll be fine," Jess insisted, pulling her into his arms and giving her a quick kiss. "She has Luke, so she has company and she won't starve, plus your grandparents are out of town, so they can't drive her crazy either."

"I know." Rory had sighed, even as she hugged him back. "And I do want to have a Christmas alone with you, here in our own home, it's just..."

"You feel bad, I know." Jess rolled his eyes but smiled all the same. "If it's any consolation, I have big plans for tomorrow and I think you're going to like them."

"Really?" asked Rory, one eyebrow raised. "What kind of plans?"

"Surprise plans," he insisted, kissing the end of her nose before releasing her and walking away.

Rory was glad he hadn't told her there were any special plans or surprises for Christmas any sooner than the day before, otherwise she would've been driven crazy with the wondering. In the morning, she woke to breakfast in bed, more gifts than she thought Jess could really afford to give her, and the promise of an amazing meal that he was cooking for her too.

"This feels more like my birthday than Christmas." Rory sighed happily from beneath the duvet still. "You're spoiling me."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, you can spoil me too," Jess told her, smirking as he leaned over and kissed her lips.

She didn't waste any time in letting him know just how grateful she was for his efforts and it was a couple of hours before they actually got out of bed. Dinner was going to be later than Jess had planned, but that was okay. They were in no hurry today, nobody was expecting anything from them. It was a wonderfully lazy, perfect Christmas day, complete with snow falling outside, and a bunch of trashy movies on the TV for Rory and Jess to mock as they lay curled up together well into the night.

"It's been such a great day." Rory sighed happily, her head on Jess' shoulder. "Why can't every day be like this?"

"Because then it wouldn't be special," Jess told her, kissing her temple. "You, however, are always special."

Rory giggled. "I'm glad you think so." Her hand found his and intertwined their fingers. "Jess?"

"What?"

"You wanna marry me?"

There was silence for a second or two, then Rory found herself being pulled unceremoniously into Jess' lap as he met her eyes with a very serious, searching gaze.

"You serious?"

"Very serious," she confirmed, nodding her head.

"Yes," he told her, a smile spreading across his lips, and then he kissed her.


	24. CAN A Christmas Happy Ending

**A/N: Well, kids, this is where the ride ends. The last entry on the last Literati Advent Calendar. It's been a heck of a journey these three Christmases together, but it's also been a lot of fun :) Thanks so much for the reviews/support throughout, you made all the effort worth it, and don't worry, I still intend to write more GG fic in the future, just maybe not 24 Christmas fics every December! lol**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. – see #1)**_

24\. A Christmas Happy Ending  
_'Verse: canon  
__Timeline: post-A Year in the Life - Part 3 of 3; following 'Christmas Kisses' (LAC '17 #24) and 'This Is Christmas' (LAC'18 #24)  
__Date: December 2019_

It just made sense to make their family completely official. Not that it sounded romantic when said that way and Rory was glad when Jess had found better words. She knew he loved her, she never doubted it. She also knew he loved Ella, he would hardly have adopted her as his own if he didn't.

Today was the day when they became a true family, not because of the adoption or because it made things simpler, but because they wanted to, because Rory and Jess could not think of a better way to spend this Christmas than pledging their lives to each other forever.

"Jess, you are the most amazing guy. When I first met you, I had no idea this was where we would end up, but I did know you were going to be someone special in my life. It has taken us a long time to get here, so many bumps in the road, I lost count a long time ago, but we made it, eventually.

"You have always been there for me. You changed my life in ways I never could've predicted. You are the best boyfriend, the best father, and I know you're going to be the best husband too. I love you so much, Jess Mariano, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

It was a struggle to get to the end of her well-practised but heartfelt speech. Rory thought she could handle it, but standing across from Jess in the gazebo in town square, surrounded by all her family and friends, it was too perfect, too much. It was at least some comfort to know he was struggling with it too. For a guy that was usually so stoic and together, the emotion was clear on his face as he made his own vows next.

"Rory, I don't even know where to start. That first day we met, I don't know exactly what it was about you, but I just knew you were it for me, right away. Maybe it was your beautiful blue eyes or the way you were so determined to make me a part of this crackpot town. Maybe it was your book collection," he joked, smirking hard. "But seriously, you were like no other girl I had ever met, you believed in me even when I couldn't believe in myself, and I knew, without question, you were always the one for me. That never changed.

"I love you so much, it has been known to make me do crazy things, but I don't regret a single minute that I have spent with you, in pursuit of you, or doing nutty things because of you. You and Ella, you're my entire world and you always will be. Always."

Rory swallowed hard, tears flowing freely down her cheeks as Jess completed his speech. She barely heard Reverend Skinner pronounce them husband and wife, but she knew she so wanted to kiss the groom already. They were in each other's embrace within a split second and didn't come up for air for quite some time.

"Well," said Jess when they finally parted, "that part still works," he said, dark eyes sparkling in the winter sunlight.

"Oh, yeah," Rory agreed, smiling brightly.

Lorelai and Luke were suddenly by them, with Ella who happily grabbed onto both Mommy and Daddy, gabbling away happily, while all the other guests applauded and cheered.

"We need to get everybody over to the inn already," said Lorelai, visibly shivering. "Christmas wedding, real romantic and pretty, but oh my God, so cold!"

She started to move away, instructing the crowd to move their butts, as Luke scooped up Ella and followed along behind her. Jess moved to go too, getting down two steps of the gazebo before he realised Rory wasn't coming along.

"Come on, Mrs Mariano," he said, looking back at her with a smile. "You'll freeze out here."

"I'm not cold" she promised him, glancing around at all her loved ones and then finally at Jess as she placed her hand into his own. "I am so warm and so happy. This is... it's the best Christmas ever," she said, happy tears in her eyes once again.

"Can't argue with that," Jess agreed, pulling on her hand until she stepped down to his level. "Merry Christmas, Rory" he said, his hand at her cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Jess," she replied in kind as they shared one more kiss.

The End

**A/N: Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Seasons Greetings to you and yours, as is applicable, and a very Happy New Year too :)**


End file.
